


Late Night Rambling

by Sashmity



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Love, Fluffy Ending, I actually don’t know how to tag this oop, Mutual Pining, everyone else is just mentioned, the only characters in this are Sasha and Amity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashmity/pseuds/Sashmity
Summary: Amity and Sasha talk about their feelings in the backyard of the Blight house.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Sasha Waybright
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Late Night Rambling

**Author's Note:**

> Just had to get this idea off my chest. Pretty sure I’m the only person who ships this but oh well.

Amity usually listened to her parents and acted like the perfect daughter, well as perfect as she could pretend to be. She always made sure to ask ahead of time, made sure to ask about things when her parents were in a good mood, and always kept a schedule so her parents wouldn’t think she was disorganized. She always had to be Little Miss Perfect whenever she was around her parents and her classmates.

So why was it that Little Miss Perfect was currently laying on the freshly cut grass in her backyard with a girl her parents would probably not approve of? There were so many things that could go wrong, such as her parents spotting them or the girl laying next to her not reciprocating her feelings. What if she said something stupid? Would she be judged or thought negatively of? All of these thoughts ran through Amity’s head, making her feel like she’s going to explode. She’s pulled from her thoughts when she hears a small sigh, was that a sigh of boredom or disapproval?

“The sky looks so pretty tonight doesn’t it Ami? Usually I stay inside or I’m on my phone and don’t notice.” Sasha mentions as she smiles, staring up at the stars.

Amity lets out a small giggle before looking from Sasha to the stars, noticing how much brighter the stars were tonight. “Yeah it’s uh...it’s great.” she agrees with a small nod. “At least once you get past the fact that all the stars are dead.” she adds in with a small shrug. Her eyes lock onto Sasha as she bursts into giggles, not being able to tear her eyes away from the blonde.

“Yeah, maybe that’s why I rarely look up from my phone.” Sasha points out as she smiles and looks over at Amity, who blushes as she’s caught staring. She stares at the girl for a few seconds before looking back to the stars.

Amity lays there and listens to the wind blow before letting out a small sigh. “Sometimes life just gives you those little things to look at to help you hang in there.” she mumbles with a shrug, looking over at Sasha.

“Yeah, I guess it does.” Sasha agrees as she looks over at Amity, giving her a smile. They stare for a few seconds before looking away, the feeling in the air changing a little.

Amity glances at Sasha’s hand before slowly inching her fingers closer. She continues moving her fingers closer before feeling her hand bump into Sasha’s. She places her hand over Sasha’s before blushing and looking away, deciding to stare at the treehouse that belonged to her older siblings.

Sasha feels Amity’s fingers touch her hand, not paying much mind to it. She looks over at Amity and allows the girl to put her hand over her own. She gives Amity a small smile, even if she wasn’t looking, before noticing the surroundings of the backyard.

“I don’t think my parents even know I like girls.” Amity mentions as she gently interlaces her fingers with Sasha’s.

Sasha looks over at the girl, a small look of shock briefly flickering across her face, before smiling. “There’s no shame in liking what you like.” she tells her, receiving a sigh of relief and a smile.

“I’m sure Ed and Em won’t care as well as my friends...but I can’t help but worry about my parents.” Amity states as she looks at the blonde.

“As long as you’re happy with the girl of your dreams, who cares about parents? If they care about you then they’ll be happy for you.” Sasha responds as she looks at Amity, noticing a blush on her face.

“Maybe the girl of my dreams is closer than I think she is.” Amity gushes as she giggles and continues to stare at the blonde.

“Ugh stop being all cute. You’re making me all embarrassed.” she admits as she looks away, a blush coating her face as well.

The two lay there and continue to hold hands before a light flickers on in Amity’s house. They both notice and sit up before releasing their hands from each other’s grip.

“I should get going before my parents flip.” Sasha announces as she scrambles to her feet, picking up her phone and putting it away.

“That makes sense. I’ll uh see you tomorrow ShaSha.” Amity agrees as she gets onto her feet before covering her mouth, not meaning for the nickname to slip out. “Sorry, too soon?” she asks as she rubs the back of her neck.

“Nah, I like how that sounds.” Sasha retorts as she smiles, being around Amity always made her feel unusually giddy.

Amity watches Sasha glance around before feeling the blondes lips briefly press against her cheek.

“Bye.” Sasha tells her before slapping a hand over her mouth and scurrying off, it was going to be awhile before she could face the girl after that.

“Wow, astronomy.” Amity mustered out as she giggled and put a hand to her cheek.

Giggles filled the air as the blonde ran all the way home, feeling as if she could run around the neighborhood multiple times. Meanwhile, the green haired girl skipped across her backyard, a smile plastered onto her face. The two were running on drastically different types of adrenaline.


End file.
